


Drabbles Series

by Sleepy_puppet



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_puppet/pseuds/Sleepy_puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>for hominshidae, happy birthday</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is said that poles attract each other left, but love can mad you be same your partner a little.

Changmin agreed with the point about oppositions, because Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin, or Uknow Yunho and Choikang Changmin didn’t have any hobbies!

Changmin liked to call, but Yunho love messaging.

Who said love means influence? Changmin swore he would do everything to prove it wasn’t right.

On that day, Yunho went home after dancing at the studio, it had rained, and he didn’t take his wet shoes off.

Changmin was sitting in the living room – in his favorite sofa – practicing his guitar lesson and he glared at his lover – his hyung – his leader.

But nothing happened. So he took his phone and text Yunho a short message: “Hyung, that’s not good!!”

Mr. Leader-shii thought a while after receiving his message from his maknae, then he went out to find the mop, clean the floor from water.

Changmin smile at him, and went to kitchen to heat the meal for Yunho.

And from that day on, Changmin was always stick with his phone, always typed like he was addicted to a game.

Hey Shim Changmin, who said the influence was wrong??

 

***


	2. Breakfast

You smelt something sweet and delicious. Your eyes opened lazily and blinked sometime to familiar with the sunshine dancing in the room though the glass window.

You heard the birds sang happily and you smiled. It was only 8 o’clock – too early for your awakening in a rare holiday.

You didn’t see him, but you smelt the taste of fried eggs with butter. He was preparing their breakfast.

You turned your head to the left, your nose touched the pillow and you could smelt the mint perfume he used. You love it, it was soft, a little cold but pure and it release you from stress. You sit up slowly and bowed to the floor to take your jeans. You dressed it and thought the mess on the bed would be cleaned after you had your breakfast.

 

You followed the smell of butter and the perfect voice singing your most favorite song in your newest released album called Destiny, This could be love, gotta be love~ you closed your eyes and breathe, felt the familiar atmosphere around you.

And here was him, your precious maknae, your best friend and your beloved. He was standing in front of the desk, wearing your blue pajamas. The shirt was a little large for him so you can see his attractive skin. He was pouring milk to the glass.

You embraced him from his back and murmured, “Morning Changdol.”

He giggled and you can felt the vibration of his lung. “Morning Bunny.”

You kissed his neck and lifted him up the table. He blushed, “B-bunny…”

But you cut his word by kissing him and pushed him lie on the table, maybe you would let your Changdol eat his breakfast after you ate your breakfast.

 

***

 


	3. Merry Christmas and Happy new year

“This is Max Changmin and you’re watching Music on Top!” says the RJ and Yunho chuckles when he hears the sweet but full energy voice. “Good night!”

Yeah, good night – he thinks then he looks at the building at the corner of the street

Yunho is a taxi driver, and the night-shift is time he earns more money than ever, so it’s impossible for good-night although he wants to go home very much to go to his warm bed.

It’s winter, luckily the snows still not fall because they prevent traffic from acting so much. Yunho is trying to earn a little before he goes his countryside at the lunar holiday. he will stay at the city in more 2 month and Yunho hopes he will save a little more and open an account in bank. It’s easier for him to send money for his sister, now she is studying in Kyunghee university.

suddenly there is a tall knocks his door, takes Yunho back to the real. He is very surprised, this is half past eleven, Yunho s pretty sure no one wants to go out at this time. But he still opens the back door.

The tall comes in the car, and takes off his hat. Yunho realizes this is a boy, because his high but very cute voice.

“15th at 9th Avenue.”

Yunho nods and drives away.

Max Changmin – his favorite RJ is sitting on his car. It’s very easy for Yunho to realize, because he always turns on music on top when he is driving.

“are you max changmin?” Yunho knows, but he still asks, this is polite, isn’t it?

“yes.” Replies the boy. “do you know me?”

“yeah. You are my favorite.”

“thanks.”

Silent.

Yunho turns on a CD. And a singer is singing a Christmas song. He hopes this song will make the awkward atmosphere get away.

It’s very helpful. Changmin starts singing, yunho admits changmin’s voice is very good, why doesn’t he become a singer?

But nothing last forever. The song is over and Yunho is parking in front of changmin’s house.

Changmin opens his wallet. And he smiles, “you don’t have to pay back.”

“oh.” That is all Yunho can do.

Changmin is still on the car. He is holding yunho’s neck, not wanting him to turn his head back.

“it’s not Christmas yet… b-but…” he cups yunho’s cheeks and gives the driver a peek. “Merry Christmas and happy new year.” Then he opens the door with light speed then runs inside the building like a rabbit.

Yunho takes five minutes to comeback to earth. His heart is racing as if he just drove 180 km per hour. He touches his cheek and remember the feeling of those lip care his skin.

“Merry Christmas and happy new year.”

 

***


	4. Can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for hominshidae, happy birthday

“hey come on. He’s standing here alone, and this is your chance!” Jaejoong tries to pull his little friend.

But his little friend uses all his strength to hold the door, groans hopelessly. “please don’s Jaejoong. He won’t like me.”

“how dare you think yunho won’t like you changmin? you both never talked together.” jaejoong releases changmin’s hand, make the younger boy falls into the floor. Jaejoong coughs and walks to changmin and helps him to stand up.

“I can fell it. Please don’t Jaejoong hyung, I beg you.”

“listen to me min, you’re a amazing and I’m pretty sure yunho will like you when you go there and talk to him. why are you scary? You have nothing to scary!” Jaejoong sighs.

“I don’t know.” Changmin bows his head and plays with his fingers. “it’s just… I’m not confident as I think, my heart beats faster even I’m far away from him 10 meters. What if yunho hears my heartbeats?”

Jaejoong deans’t notices at his little friend anymore, instead of listening the younger’s confess. He stares at the sight of changmin’s back.

“Jaejoong hyung!” changmin hisses.

“oh no changmin.” Jaejoong rises his voice and cover his cheeks by his palms. “there’s a girl talking to yonho, oh she is bringing two glass of coke… oh my yunho receives her drink!”

“where where??” changmin turns his head immediately and looks at the handsome who he crushes for almost one year. But he sees nothing. Yunho still standing at the corner of the room, and looks at his watch hurriedly, maybe he is waiting for someone.

“kim –fucking– Jaejoong I swear to god i…” but changmin can’t complete his words because Jaejoong pushes him so hard that changmin crush into yunho when yunho is choosing a drink from a big trays in the waiter’s arm.

Luckily, yunho holds changmin in his arm, prevents changmin from falling to the floor and to the waiter.

“I’m so sorry.” Changmin speaks out as he lifts his head up and see the guy hugging him is yunho. His cheeks are redden but thanks to the light in the room yunho doesn’t see that cute reaction.

Of course that’s very pity with yunho but very lucky with changmin.

“are you hurt?” yunho, oppositely with what changmin thinks, just politely asks him and smile.

“nope.” Replies changmin and he is about to run away, because he feels so hot and he will burn everything right now.

“don’t look at the other when he’s making a conversation with you is very impolite Belle.” Yunho whispers to changmin eyes.

Changmin’s eyes are widen after that. He makes a sound like a kitty when he feels yunho’s hand lifts his chin.

“belle.” Yunho smiles, then he steps back and takes his hand: “Can I have a dance?”

Changmin doesn’t believes in his ears, what did yunho tell?

“belle?” yunho couchs, makes the angel in the white suit standing in front of him return from mars to earth.

And then those cherry blossom lips curves up into a coy smile, and god yunho never sees a beautiful smile like this before.

“umh… yes.”

 


	5. untitled (#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "don't leave me. i'm sorry."

Drabble #1

Yunho/changmin

Pg-13

 

 

 

“Lee yeonhee, do you agree to marry Shim Changmin as your husband?”

“yes, father.”

“Shim Changmin, do you agree to marry Lee Yeonhee as your w—“

But the father was cut off, a man ran to the church, swaeaty and breathing hard.

 

Changmin turned his head back to see the man. The church is frozen, then the guests quickly said something but changmin did not hear and he did not care, either.

The man looked at changmin, then the namaged to open his mouth, make all the church be silent because of surprising.

“I’m sorry, changmin. don’t leave me. I love you, can you give me another change, just one, please.”

 

Changmin’s parents looked at their son, unbelievablely. But changmin just stood there and look at the man with an unreadable emotion.

“changmin, please. I know I was wrong…”

 

And after a long long time, long as a century, the groom – changmin slowly walked toward the man. He walked so slowly that the man thought changmin was couting the step.

One by one.

 

And when changmin, now, totally stading in front of the man, he raised his hands and slapped hard at the man’s face.

The man was so chocked and hurt that he couldn’t say anything, but before he could do anything, changmin hugged him, so tight that he could’n breath, but he đin’t want the younger let go.

“I love you, yunho.” Changmin whispered.

 

And yunho’s lips curved up into a smile.


	6. i swear

I know, everything I do now can’t make you forget the terrible things I did.  
  
I know, time is unable to make you forget those awful.  
  
I see you many times, you’re walking in the stress, still walking quickly, because you’re a busy man, right? you’re always in work, to earn and save money to go to the university.  
  
Yeah, I know that all, because I stalked you.  
  
Well, it’s quite embarrassed, because I – the Jung Yunho now – standing in the corner of the stress, wearing glasses and moving as if I was stealing something.  
  
But the truth is, I don’t now what I have to talk with you.  
  
 _I will take care of you_  – stupid, because you do it well, very well to a man. You used to work in a restaurant, not big but not small, and I saw you do many things: chief, waiter and even cleaner when the restaurant closed. There’s nothing you can’t do.  
  
 _I’m sorry_  – no, that’s not enough, I don’t have right to do that, I must die to pay for everything I did to you.  
  
I hurt you, I can denied that.  
  
We used to have a contract, because I wanted to have a sex toy, and you wanted to have money because in that time you almost were a homeless.  
  
But . . .  
  
 _I will let you know that you’re not alone_  – there’s no night you don’t has nightmare. I know, you can’t wake up, so that you just knitted your brows and tears rolled down from you eyes. You don’t know because you were sleeping, but I know because I watched you.  
  
 _I will not leave you alone_  – I will prove you that even if the world is crashed down, I won’t leave you, I will stay by your side. We will go through together, and I will hold you hand tight.  
  
 _I will protect you_  – I won’t let tears rolled down your eyes, I won’t let you cry in silence. I will give you my shoulder when you’re tired, I will carry you in my back if you can’t go.  
  
 _I love you_  – it’s true. I used to think that the reason is my body loves you, so I love you. but now, it’s not true. It’s okay if the don’t go to bed together. It’s good when we sleep together, just sleep together, you, in my arms, sleeping like a child, quiet.  
  
I love you, so pleace give a chance, just a chance, we will start again, make a better future for us.  
  
I know that my uncle forced you to stay away from me, he said that it was the best thing, because we didn’t live in the same standard.  
  
You said to my uncle that you would do everything for my happiness.  
  
But why did you do that? How about you – how about us?  
  
Time doesn’t stop, it goes and goes. Everything was past, and we live for the present and future, right?  
  
I will take a deep breath, and then I will stand in front of you, and I will prove you that I love you, more than I can’t say and I want us to go together in the rest of our lives.  
  
I swear I will make you fall in love with me once again.  
  
I swear


	7. of being lost and getting love

Yunho is eating his cotton candy when he heard someone is crying somewhere near a  tree.  
  
Out of curiosity, he decided to go and find out eventhough his mother sternly told him to stay where he was while she went to buy him a rainbow ice cream.  
  
And there underneath the tree he saw, a cute kid, younger than he is, wearing a white chemise with a red bow. His tiny palms trying to wipe the tears away.  
  
“why are you crying?” Yunho stands in front of the kid, asking him while scanning him from head to toe.  
  
The kid looks up at Yunho with his doe eyes, and cries even harder.  
  
“I-I am lost, I can’t find my mummy and daddy.”  
  
Yunho was taught that if he ever get lost, he should go to the police station, so he tells the boy exactly that.  
  
“you should go to the police station, but there are no station, so you should go to the security.” He repeats exactly what his teacher said yesterday.  
  
“but I can’t find any!!” the kid becomes angry, tears continue rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Yunho sighs, “okay, hyung will help you.”  
  
  
  
  
Every time Yunho remembers that memory, he can’t stop himself from smiling. Eighteen years goes by, and now we have Jung Yunho – an excellent lawyer of SM Company and Shim Changmin, a genius student in Graphic Design.  
  
“hey love.” A soft voice coming from behind him and Yunho immediately turns around to embrace his fiancé, “you don’t have class today, do you?”  
  
“actually, it was cancelled because my teacher’s wife is in the hospital. Her water was broken.” Changmin leans his head against Yunho’s shoulder.  
  
“oh.” Yunho caresses Changmin’s hair, “do you know what I was I’m thinking?”  
  
“i’m not a mind-reader hyung,” Changmin rolls his eyes and smirks, “tell me what you were thinking about.”  
  
“i think about the time when we first met.” Yunho smiles, “and you looked so sweet in your red bow.”  
  
Changmin blushes, “that’s so embarrassing!!”  
  
“oh come on Changbabe, you were so cute, and now you looked delicious when you wear it, panting in our bed ~ “ Yunho smirks.  
  
“yah you per—“  
  
Changmin next word is cut off, because Yunho is suddenly kissing him and invading his mouth. It was perfect, absolutely and wonderfully perfect, Yunho thinks while he circles his arms around Changmin’s waist.  it’s perfect when you stop a mouth by another mouth.  
  



	8. what we need to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they wear bracelets instead of rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god knows how much I love a pedo!Yun and his little Changmin. and sory because my vocabulary is very poor.

  
Little Changmin couldn’t seat quietly in his chair, because today his Yunho hyung will pick him up to the park too see movie and the zoo!!  
   
His Yunho hyung, older than little Changmin 10 years old, absolutely trusted by little Changmin’s parents because Yunho is the only one who can control little Changmin, this means when little Changmin is with Yunho, the boy doesn’t running around like a energetic ball, or causes headache for the older by some unanswerable question like egg-or-chicken. One more thing that makes little Changmin likes Yunho a lot: Yunho never ignores little Changmin’s demand. When they are together, Yunho buys Changmin ice-cream, balloons and many things that Changmin doesn’t remember.  
   
So, when they are walking along the street after a long day playing all of games in the park, little Changmin is in his Yunho hyung’s back, mumbling some songs that he learnt in school while his hands hold Yunho’s neck tightly and his legs wrap around Yunho’s waist.  
   
Yunho carries little Changmin until they are in front of the gate of little Changmin’s house.  
   
“Hyung~” little Changmin starts to nag: “I want you to stay with me tonight. We will play games and eat mommy’s new cake!”  
   
“no I can’t.” Yunho sighs while kneeing down so that little Changmin can get off his back, “hyung must go to school tomorrow.”  
   
Yeah when I says those words, little Changmin starts to pout.  
   
“You don’t want Yunho hyung to get bad mark, do you?” Yunho hugs little Changmin’s, and little Changmin pretends to sob. “hyung hates me.”  
   
Yunho just laughs, how adorable his Changdola is!  
   
“you go to school all the week, and now I just want to sleep with you!” little Changmin’s nose reddens because of angrily. “I don’t want you to go to the city anymore. I don’t need candies, I don’t need cake!!! I just want you to stay here!!”  
   
“Doll, listen to me.” Yunho pulls little Changmin out of his embrace, his voice is very serious but his eyes are smiling. “It is said that there is one way that we can sleep together all nights.”  
   
“really?” little Changmin wipes his tears.  
   
“yes.” Yunho nods.  
   
“how?”  
   
“if we are husband and wife, we will always together and I will never let you sleep alone.”  
   
“okay Doll will be your wife.” Changmin cries excitedly.  
   
“oh Doll, it’s not now, you need to grow up.” Yunho almost laugh but he think his Doll will be mad at him, so he just covers his mouth and cough.  
   
“why??” little Changmin’s voice becomes higher.  
   
“cuz you are too young.” Yunho cares little Changmin’s hair.  
   
“but I want to be your wife now!!” Changmin demands. Oh, has Yunho ever said he loved his Doll when the boy shows his bossy charater?  
   
“yes my Doll.” Yunho put hí hand on hí pocket’s pants and takes out a couple of bracelets.  
   
“only adults wear rings, but we are young, so we will wear bracelets.” Says Yunho.  
   
And then he takes little Changmin’s hand and helps him to wear the bracelet. After that, he gives out his hand and Changmin does the same.  
   
“Now I’m your wife.” Little Changmin jumps around happily.  
   
“not yet, we still have one thing to do.” Yunho shakes his head, and wave his hand to beckons little Changmin to come closer.  
   
“I see in the movie, after they wear rings, they are husband and wife.” The boy crosses his hands together.  
   
“oh.” Yunho blinks, “so next time you should see movies mỏe carefully.”  
   
“by the way, what else do we need to do?” little Changmin asks.  
   
“we need to do this.” Yunho pulls little Changmin into his embrace and kisses the boy’s lips gently.


	9. of thought and fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, knowing isn't not enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are all the comment that I wrote on my friend’s photo (Changmin clings onto Yunho like a koala), so here is the story. Very very short

once upon a time, in the forever-green eucalyptus forest, there was a koala.

no one knows where the koala came from, they just know that, the cutie koala was stick with one and only one eucalyptus tree. he nested in the flexible branch that create a green nest, lullabied him every single night thanks to the wind's beautiful whispers. He ate the leaves, collected the flower and the seed to grow new trees. It was said that, the little cutie koala made up the forest.

the koala literally loved the tree, and so did the tree, even it was just a plant and it could talk.

the koala knew that. It was sad but he comforted himself by the thought:

 "me and my tree, we are together, nobody can separate us."

however, the tree was a very ambitious organism, his koala's thought, of course, didn't make him satisfy.

so, in summer night, when the little koala was sleeping in the tree's green and strong arms. the tree sent his most-wanted-ever wish to God

"please God, please help me to tell him that i love him, please help me to express my feeling to him, please help me kiss his hair before he mumble "good night" to me."

"please help me to love him."

after finishing his wish. the tree looked at his little beauty sleeping, safe and sound in his green nest.

a teardrop slowly rolled down.

next morning, the tree was woken by the sunshine.

he felt so strange

he felt warm, he felt soft, and he felt solid.

there was a boy sleeping inside his embrace, the boy had a short, black, curly but very smooth hair. the boy was clinging onto his body. no wonder why he felt so numb

 but, wait a second! he thought. a tree do not be numb!!

and a tree can not move his body, too.

 he was so surprised and excited and worried, because he saw a pair of arms, with a pair of hands and ten fingers in front of his eyes.  no branches, no leave. it was human body

god listen to him, and he or she made his dream come true

so, the boy in his embrace, surely was his koala.                 

and, the mentioned koala slowly opened his big brown eyes with long lashes, but immediately close because of the sunshine.

the littke koala - now turned into human form, yawned and nuzzled into his neck:

"morning, Yunho."

Yunho smiled and kissed his koala fluffy ear:

"morning, Changmin."

 


End file.
